1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a brake fluid pressure control apparatus in a skid control system for a vehicle in which the brake fluid pressure to the wheel cylinder of the brake for the wheel is controlled in accordance with the rotational condition or skid condition of the wheel, and more particularly to a brake fluid pressure control apparatus of the type in which, when the brake for the wheel is relieved, brake fluid discharged through a fluid pressure control valve device from the wheel cylinder of the brake is returned to a pressure fluid supply conduit connected to a master cylinder by a fluid pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Recently, various kinds of skid control systems have been developed for a vehicle by which skid control operation for the wheel is performed to avoid a locked wheel condition and obtain good braking performance on any road.
For example, in the apparatus disclosed by the Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 33738/1986 and 54619/1986, check valves, a throttle, hydraulic accumulator or a fluid pressure adjusting valve is used for reducing or preventing the brake pedal reacting force (the so-called "pedal kick-back " phenomenon) caused by the pulsation of the discharging fluid pressure of the fluid pressure pump. Operating noise can be reduced by the above-mentioned apparatus, too. However, the whole of the apparatus is large-sized and very heavy by the provision of the hydraulic accumulator or fluid pressure adjusting valve. Further, the apparatus is expensive.